Attention
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: "what's wrong with me? why do i want to get his attention? a part of me is refusing it, but another part is working hard to fullfill it. something must be wrong with me" boyxboy with lemon added


**A/N: I'm not sure if romance really fits this fiction, I thought that what Sasuke was doing is out of romantic feeling so I added it as a genre.**

**E njoy!**

A lot of people know that being a high school student is really stressing, because you never have time to do anything. You're always busy with homework or working on a project. What adds to your stress is being so popular among girls and few boys.

Most of the girls would follow you around because of your face, but boys, they just want to get laid or get _**you**_ laid. Well not all of them.

Sasuke was one of those guys who wanted to get attention. He didn't care about what happened between guys when people aren't around. He just wanted to get attention from a specific someone. This someone was his homeroom teacher. He has no idea about how and when he started feeling like that, but he knew that he wants it.

His homeroom teacher wasn't that handsome, or maybe he was. No one knows since he always covers his face and right eye. That made Sasuke wants him even more. He wanted to get his attention by any way.

He put a plan to get what he wanted. He can never go into the field with no plans. The plan failing wasn't a problem at all. He already has tones of ideas stored in his golden mind.

Sasuke stood in the corridor during the break waiting for Kakashi. Once he spotted him he started moving toward him. He** purposely **bumped into him making all his papers fall. The first part was a success.

He kept his cool face on and helped Kakashi pick up his things after apologizing (yes he apologized), and when he gave him his things he brushed his hand against Kakashi's, but he didn't get the reaction he wanted, which means that this plan is a fail, so up to plan B.

Kakashi thanked Sasuke and went to the teacher's room. He stared blankly at his hand for a while. Was it his imagination or Sasuke really did touch his hand? As he heard Sasuke hated body connection. He used to yell at Naruto when he gets too close to him. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe he is washing his hand now. It could be.

'It was an accident' Kakashi thought to kick out any weird ideas out of his head.

When the bell rang the students and the teachers went to their classes. Of course Kakashi was late. He always is late. He had problems with coming in time when he have an important event. Kakashi and coming in time never comes together in one sentence.

In the class Kakashi's eyes were in his book (it's the school book here) while listening to one of the students read, and then his eyes started scanning the students as he explained the lesson. His eyes stopped on Sasuke to see that he was staring at him. His chin was on his hand and his pinky between his lips.

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked away, and when he looked again after few minutes. Sasuke had his bangs pulled back and his head lowered while looking at his book.

'He looks more handsome like that' Kakashi thought. When he realized what he was thinking just now he stopped talking (giving the lesson) making the students look at him.

Sasuke have had enough. Why was it so hard to get Kakashi's attention? He did look at him but there was no reaction. He treated him just like other students. He should be special not like them. Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead and slide his head on his hand when he lowered his head pulling his bangs back and holding them in place.

Kakashi stopped talking all of a sudden. Sasuke looked up to see what was wrong, and there in front of the class Kakashi stood and stared at him. Did it work? No there is something else that got his attention.

Kakashi noticed his mistake and decided to cover it up. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Sasuke just nodded in response then the class went on normally.

The next day during the period Sasuke kept a close look on Kakashi. He still hasn't known what made Kakashi stare at him the other day, and if he wanted to know he'll have to keep an eye on Kakashi's every move.

Kakashi noticed that and thought that it was because Sasuke wanted to concentrate, but he changed his thoughts when he noticed how Sasuke was studying him. He watched his every single move. He studied his silver hair locks, eyes, and even his hands. This is the first time for Kakashi to get this nervous. Sasuke's gaze sent flames through his body. He wanted to leave the class as soon as possible.

Kakashi went to the teacher's room after the class and sighed once he was safe from the Uchiha. It wasn't easy to breathe freely under that heavy gaze.

"Look who is getting anxious?" Joked Iruka with as he took his seat beside Kakashi.

"My life is taking a dangerous turn" Kakashi said

"Why? Made a girl student pregnant?" Iruka laughed. He knew that his friend would never go that far. He was just joking around to make him feel better. He looked so gloomy since he entered the room.

"Well, it is about a student but no" Iruka gasped and punched Kakashi's shoulder

"What are you saying Kakashi? What's going on? Hearing you're responds it must be serious"

"Well I think I am falling for a student" Kakashi said. He wasn't sure himself, but he knew that he feels uncomfortable around the Uchiha, and if it meant something it must be a one side love or he was just reacting to Sasuke's behaviors. Why was he doing this anyway?

"it's probably just your thoughts Kakashi, you are thirty years old and that student must be seventeen or sixteen, these feeling are the same as the feeling between a father and a son, don't mix then together and don't mind it too much" Iruka explained

Kakashi nodded, he didn't want to take this further. Iruka didn't know about what happened during these two days, but he might be right. He might just be worried about Sasuke's wired action, but why was he thinking that he was handsome if he was just worried? It's so confusing.

After school Kakashi headed to the class to get some papers he forgot to take earlier. Everyone was already gone, but when he entered the class one student was left; a troublesome one. He was packing his things.

"You are still here Sasuke" Kakashi said as he walked to his desk

"I have some papers for you. The class's plan for next month's carnival" Sasuke walked toward his teacher. When he got closer Kakashi noticed the first two bottoms unbuttoned. He gulped then looked away.

'It's happening again' Kakashi thought referring to the weird feelings that he has been feeling whenever he sees Sasuke recently.

Sasuke gave Kakashi the papers then leaned against the desk. No one was around now, so it's his chance to start his I-am-hot show again, but with a better performance. There is no problem with trying again. He wasn't the type to give up so easily anyway.

Kakashi tried his best to avoid Sasuke, but how can he do that when one of the hottest boys in the school is standing right beside him with an unbuttoned shirt? He read the class plans hoping for it to take his attention away from what's beside him. He was able to feel Sasuke's eyes on him again while he was playing with one of the bottoms at the same time.

Kakashi inhaled deeply and placed the papers on the desk. He has had enough. Sasuke should take the blame for anything that will happen next. He was trying his best to hold back but Sasuke was making it hard for him to do that.

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke. He had him trapped between himself and the desk behind him. He placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's body and leaned in.

"you might think that I am crazy or a pervert, but let me tell you that it's your fault for making me feel like that Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi said as he pulled his mask down and exposed his face to Sasuke. He leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips. Then he placed his leg between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Kakashi's neck. He was shocked when Kakashi trapped him all of a sudden. He didn't intend to get this from him, but it's not that bad so he'll just go with the flow. He parted his lips and Kakashi's tongue slide inside his mouth.

Kakashi pressed his leg against the front of Sasuke's pant feeling the plug that formed. His hand moved to Sasuke's shirt and unbuttoned the rest of it. He broke the kiss and bite hard on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke groaned and placed his hand on Kakashi's chest and tried to push him away. This was more that what he wanted, but this is his fault. He shouldn't have started his show from the beginning.

Kakashi made sure that Sasuke's attention was on him while he bit him. He took that opportunity and let his hand slide down. He unbuckled Sasuke's belt making him gasp.

"Sensei..What are you doing?" this really shocked him. Kakashi is scaring him now. His attitudes didn't show that he was this kind of person. He probably wasn't like that. Sasuke must have made him like that.

Kakashi ignored the other's question and continued his work. He gave Sasuke no more time to protest. His hand was already stroking the hard member. Sasuke moaned and clenched his hand on his teacher's white bottom up shirt.

This was too much. Kakashi was really going to do this. He wasn't joking when he warned him. He was serious about everything he said. He thought that Kakashi wasn't the serious type, but even he can be like that. He didn't show interest in something or someone other than his perverted book. He was surprised to know that he had never slept with a woman even after reading that series.

Sasuke lowered his face to hide his expression, and he bite on his bottom lip to hold back his moans that came out as groans. The sensation was unbearable. A part of him refused all of this, but a stronger part was forcing him to stay quiet and let older people do their job.

Kakashi's hand moved faster and he bite harder on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuddered as he came in Kakashi's hand. This was crazy. He just came in his teacher's hand. How is he going to face him now? This is so damn embarrassing. Kakashi smirked and licked his hand. Sasuke blushed and looked away. His teacher was more perverted than he thought.

"Turn around Sasuke" Kakashi said. It was actually a demand.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi wasn't serious was he? He is not going all the way is he? He shouldn't do it? And in school?!

"Just listen Sasuke" Kakashi said and forced Sasuke to turn around. He made him bend then he brought his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke hesitated first then took the three fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Once coated well Kakashi removed his hand and pulled down Sasuke's school pants and boxers.

"I know it's wired and things, so I will tell you now that I am sorry" Kakashi whispered. Why did he apologize? It made Sasuke feel bad. He did want part of this, and Kakashi was 99% the victim here. He is in no position to apologize.

"You don't have to ah.." Sasuke was cut off when Kakashi inserted the first finger in. it looks like Kakashi was the only one allowed to speak here.

Kakashi added the second finger and thrust them in and out in a slow speed. Sasuke had his nails scratching the desk's polished surface. This was painful, and they were just two slimy fingers.

Kakashi used his hip to push Sasuke's hip to the front. Like that he was able to let his fingers slide deeper. He felt Sasuke's body shudder and heard him clearly moan.

"I think that's enough then" Kakashi took his fingers out and leaned down. Sasuke heard the sound of a zipper so he shut eyes tightly. He bit his bottom lip, but he couldn't hold back his moans anyway. Kakashi slowly went inside of him and stopped once he was fully in. he looked at Sasuke's face and waited for him to show any signs of relaxation.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah..I think" Kakashi chuckled. This boy was really something. His teacher is raping him and he is just sitting there doing nothing. He is even responding to him when he says anything.

"Move" Sasuke said after a while. Kakashi blinked twice. Was he serious? He is asking him to move? What's exactly going o here?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Kakashi inhaled and pulled out leaving the tip inside then shoved himself back in. Sasuke moaned and fisted his hands tightly. This was more than just amazing. He should have thought about doing this earlier. He doesn't regret starting that show anymore. If it meant more of this then he'll do it over and over again.

Kakashi did the same action over and over again hitting the same spot that made Sasuke shiver the first time. He felt as the walls tightened around his member. He fastened his pace and started pumping Sasuke at the same time. It didn't take too long for Sasuke to cum, but Kakashi needed few more thrust then he came too shooting his cum inside the smaller boy.

Sasuke exhaled and rested his head on the cold surface. Kakashi pulled out and cleaned himself then fixed his clothes. He helped Sasuke get clean too.

Both of them sit on the floor, and Sasuke used Kakashi's shoulder as a pillow.

"I never thought that you would still be a virgin" Kakashi mocked

"It's not my problem that no one interests me" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, sorry for doing this to you, if you want me to be gone I'll do it right away" Kakashi said still feeling sorry for the younger male. He didn't know that most of this was a part of Sasuke's plane.

"Never mind that, I planned for this" Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He looked at Sasuke and studied him for a minute. Did he say that it was his plan?

"You mean.."

"Yes I did all of this on purpose, I mean bumping into you, staring at you, and this, almost everything was planed"

Almost everything? Then what was not planned in all what happened?

"I mean I never thought that you would do it with me" Sasuke said and his face turned light shade of red. Kakashi looked at him for a while then laughed. He was tricked just now. One of his excellent students tricked him.

"We better get you back home" Kakashi said and helped the other boy up. He had to help him walk since he was still numb. He didn't want people to see him limp. It would be too awkward.

' What does this make us now?' Kakashi thought. He might delay asking for later.

**A/N: I don't think the ending was that good, but I was writing at night you know, so just comment on anything other than insulting the ending please. **

**(I never thought that I will write about these two one day 0/0) **


End file.
